Replica
by KitsuneG
Summary: Songfic. Após a batalha final, o retorno de Harry Potter, um reencontro. HG.


_N/A: Primeira Song-fic. E primeira história que escrevo em muito tempo, ultimamente é só redação... Triste, eu acho. Essa música é muito importante para mim(Considerando que amo Sonata Arctica, oooh! Que surpreendente.), e eu a acho tão tocante... Ouvindo ela hoje, não resisti e deu nisso ;) Bem, coloquei a letra em inglês, porque sou teimosa quanto ao sentido que uma tradução do inglês para o português tem. Teimosia à parte, tem a tradução aqui: sonata-arctica.letras. Espero que gostem ;)  
_

_Disclaimer: Nem o mísero computador é meu, quem dirá Harry Potter.._.

**Replica**

A tempestade findara. Harry mal podia manter-se em pé, mas não somente por sua fraqueza após a intensa batalha. Aquilo tinha chegado a um fim. A guerra acabara, do Lord das Trevas sobrou somente uma memória. Honrava assim a vida de seus pais e amigos que foram perdidos nos anos de batalha, amigos que lutaram a seu lado, morreram pela Ordem e por um mundo justo. Amigos à quem devia a sua vida.

Pensou, sem conseguir controlar-se, na sua maior força durante os tempos difíceis: uma pessoa que, embora fosse sua maior razão de continuar vivo, devia ignorar pela segurança dela. A manteve longe de sua consciência, tentava com todas as forças não pensar nem sonhar com ela, não podia enfraquecer por causa dela, por ela.

Pensando em como doía não poder lembrar dela, deixou-se ser carregado por Tonks para longe daquele lugar inóspito. Até que percebeu então que poderia pensar nela... Sua liberdade chegara... Não conseguia raciocinar direito... Sirius passava por sua mente sorrindo abraçado a seus pais... Rony e Hermione o olhavam preocupado... e Gina...

Não pôde ficar no hospital por um dia inteiro sequer, apesar da insistência dos dois melhores amigos. Poderia ainda estar meio fora do ar, mas percebera que o melhor a fazer era deixar os dois sozinhos. Deu aquela desculpa a si mesmo e saiu de sua cama à noite, sem permissão. Precisava vê-la.

Gina pensou que com o fim da guerra, as visitas imprevisíveis de integrantes da Ordem acabariam. "Será que aconteceu algo com o Rony? Ou a Hermione? Ou o Harry?" Seu coração pesava com esse pensamento… Não os via há tanto tempo, comunicava-se com Mione e seu irmão, mas nada sabia de Harry. Ficava certamente arrasada pelo balde de gelo que levara do "Potter", como o chamava para ver se perdia a intimidade e consequentemente a afeição. Quem pudera, ela sabia que se o visse tudo despertaria, mas ela se recusaria a aceitar. Não era criança, por que era tão excluída da Ordem, de saber o que acontecia, de ajudar quem amava? Podia amar Harry, mas odiava como ele a subestimava. E talvez nunca mais o visse. "Seria o melhor..." pensava com melancolia enquanto abria a porta.

_"I'm home again, I won the war,_

_and now I am behind your door._

_I tried so hard to obey the law,_

_and see the meaning of it all._

_Remember me? Before the war._

I'm the man who lived next door.

_Long ago..."_

"Ha...Harry...?"

Ele apenas a fitou, com um sorriso cansado mas sincero. Gina olhou para aquele homem, nem lembrando do acordo que fez consigo mesma de chamá-lo apenas pelo sobrenome, ainda surpresa. Ele sentia-se imensamente feliz, como não se sentia em anos, somente em vê-la.

_"As you can see, when you look at me,_

_I'm pieces of what I used to be._

_It's easier if you don't see me_

standing on my own two feet.

_I'm taller when I sit here still,_

_you ask are all my dreams fulfilled._

They made me a heart of steal,

_the kind them bullets cannot see."_

- "Er… ele morreu mesmo?"

_"Idiota, idiota! Olha o assunto que você toca, Gina Weasley!"_ Gina bateu com a mão na testa. Harry apenas sorriu, assentiu e deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Ele havia vencido, mas sua alma estava despedaçada. Foi o preço pago, e ele mesmo assim o aceitou. Como não bastasse carregar tanto peso desde que nasceu, ainda saiu ferido da pior forma.

Gina não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhos verdes, que pareciam tão profundos e vazios. Harry sempre fora diferente, sempre carregara algo no olhar que demonstrava seu sofrimento, mas agora não era um mar tempestuoso como sempre parecera. Era um oceano estático, fundo.

_"Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..."_

Harry adentrou o recinto, tentando sentir a hospitalidade que somente a cozinha dos Weasley lhe proporcionava… aquele sentimento de ter uma família. Sentiu então uma fisgada em sua cabeça e visualizou os natais com os Weasley. Uma sensação morna o invadiu, de carinho, de conforto. Porém as memórias passavam cada vez mais rápido. Um flash de sua vida passou pela sua frente, do fim da batalha, o campo de concentração, vendo seus amigos em leitos enlouquecidos por Cruciati, amigos com olhares estáticos, a solidão, quando não podia contar nem com seus amigos para a segurança deles, Dumbledore morto e Snape fugindo deixando-o jogado no chão, Sirius atravessando o véu. E voltando cada vez mais no tempo, as lembranças cada vez mais nebulosas, até que uma forte luz verde o atingiu e ele caiu no chão.

_"The light is green, my slate is clean, new life to fill the hole in me._

_I had no name, last December, Christmas Eve I can't remember._

_I was in a constant pain,_

_I saw your shadow in a rain._

_I painted all your pigeons red,_

I wish I had stayed home instead.

_Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..."_

"Por favor, fala comigo.. Harry.. por favor… MÃE, PAI, ALGUÉM! ME AJUDEM!" Gina ergueu a cabeça de Harry e deitou-a em seu colo, tentando reanimá-lo inutilmente. O abraçou... o pensamento de que o teria novamente desaparecia a cada segundo em que Harry não acordava, apesar dos tapas e das chacoalhadas que dava inutilmente. Pensando claramente apesar das lágrimas rolarem sem parar, aparatou com Harry no St. Mungus. Mesmo com a insistência dos medibruxos, ele não reagia… Por que Harry tinha dado uma de louco e saído sem permissão à noite? Depois de tudo... Não agora... "Não conseguiria…"

_"Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over  
Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over..."_

Os medibruxos tiraram uma Gina histérica de perto do leito, não conseguindo mais segurar o que sentia: uma imensa saudade de Harry, que chegara tão perto de acabar...

Mais calma, uma hora depois, um medibruxo sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou seu ombro como em apoio, dizendo "Agora depende apenas dele..."

_"I fall asleep and dream a dream, I'm floating in a  
silent dream. No-one placing blame on me  
But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah."_

Harry sentia-se aliviado, de todo o peso no mundo, de toda a dor, era uma anestesia. Estava em um lago escuro, afundando, porem a falta de ar nos pulmões era agradável. Como era bom não lembrar-se do peso de estar vivo, de como doía estar sozinho. Nem se lembrava o porquê de não ter posto um fim em sua vida, assim que seu propósito acabou. "Derrotei Voldemort. Cumpri minha missão. Agora poderia ir em paz…" Soltou-se e pensou que finalmente não estaria mais preso à vida. Algo o segurava. Harry, tão acostumado a ignorar seus próprios pensamentos para não ser enfraquecido diante do inimigo, viu-se esquecendo do porque realmente voltou vivo da Guerra. Por mais que o alívio fosse grande, Harry Potter seria forte e viveria. Por seus amigos, por ela.

Assim que abriu os olhos, era como se saísse daquele lago, buscando por ar desesperado. Olhou para a pessoa cuja mão estava apertando sua mão, havia muito tempo, antes mesmo de voltar da guerra, sempre estivera. A abraçara com toda a força que possuía, limpando as lágrimas que deixaram marcas no rosto tão rubro. Como pudera deixá-la tão triste? Não podia vê-la mais chorar, por mais belo que fosse. Iria reconstituir sua vida, novamente, por ela, por mais que estivesse em pedaços. E por mais que não fosse mais o mesmo homem, seria sempre o mesmo sorriso para Gina.

_"Raising from the place I've been, and trying to keep  
my home base clean. Now I'm here and won't go back believe."_

Sorriu em uma promessa.:  
"Gina. Voltei para ficar."

_"Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..."_


End file.
